Days Yet to Come
by Twitter-hikari95
Summary: Sequel to AngeliqueOleander69's story Days Long Gone. Naruto Remembered. Sakura Wondered. Sasuke Forgot. Then came the fight they couldn't forget.


Ohayo! I know that I should really be updating my YuGiOh fic, but this is something that's been sitting on my hard drive for months. I got permission from AngeliqueOleander69, because I felt that her story was awesome, but it felt...unfinished. This is my attempt.

**Yami Twitterpated: and she was having a brain block on the other story. **

**She doesn't own Naruto, but we do wish that Masashi Kishimoto would update the manga soon.**

* * *

><p>Days Yet to Come Sequel to Days Long Gone by AngeliqueOleander69<p>

_Naruto remembered the glade._

Naruto rested his chin on his hand. Jiraiya was likely off trying to sneak a look into the women's side of the bathhouse again. He stared moodily off into the distance, waiting for the chaos that was surely coming. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the blue sky. Grass tickled his nose and Naruto sneezed. He laughed, recalling another time in a similar glade. His blue eyes shut as the sounds of happy children drifted from the past. He lay in the grass lazily and allowed the remembered times lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He visited often when he thought about it<em>.

Izumo and Kotetsu sat at the guardhouse at the front gates. Kotetsu glanced up and then did a double take. "Hey now; is that who I think it is?"

Izumo stood and leaned out over the small counter top. "Unha. No doubt about it." They gave each other wondering looks and knew that Konoha was in for a big surprise.

o.O.o

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu." Sakura walked up to the front gate guardhouse, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon in tow. "How are you today?"

"Well, look who's here." Izumo stood and stretched.

"Huh?" The four looked confused.

Kotetsu waved back towards the village. "Something's waitin' for ya back in town." Izumo nodded. "Yeah, you'd have to see it to believe it."

Konohamaru frowned. "What're you guys talking about?"

Sakura gasped. "No way."

o.O.o

Naruto nursed a black eye in Tsunade's office. _Man Sakura's not changed a bit. In fact, I think she's gotten even more vicious. _

"I want to see." Naruto blinked, returning to the present. "I want to see your progress. Therefore, your opponent is-" Tsunade was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura turned and waved at the newcomers.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari; look what the cat dragged in!"

"Is that-it is! Naruto it's you!" Shikamaru's usually placid face lit up with a smile. Naruto grinned back.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Temari stared at the teen in shock.

_Is that the same little squirt?_

"Well, well you're back huh?" Shikamaru's voice was enthused.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, got back today."

"Look at you! Who'd ever believe you're the same idiotic-" Shikamaru stopped himself. "Well, I mean to say, you've changed, haven't you?" Naruto grinned and chuckled.

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "He hasn't changed at all."

"I didn't think so." Naruto wilted the slightest bit at Shikamaru's admittance.

"Aw, give me a break Sakura."

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya all laughed at the younger shinobi's actions.

o.O.o

Naruto bounded away from the populated areas of Konoha to a heavily forested area. There was a small glen that remained heavily imprinted in his memories, and he had a personal promise to keep.

_He would sit in the knoll and remember the games they used to play. _

Naruto flopped on his back ad stared up at the filtering branches. Shikamaru had a point to cloud gazing; it _was_ relaxing. After a while he rolled over and walked around. Here was the hole where he had dug into Sasuke and Sakura's hiding spot. There were still scuff marks from where the he and the teme had scuffled.

There were marks everywhere showing the games of tag and Good Shinobi vs. Bad Shinobi that had been common place.

o.O.o

_The things they used to say._

"Hey, blondie over here!"

"Sakura-chan, where are you?"

o.O.o

_The laughs they shared. _

Sakura giggled from up in a tree as Sasuke left off rubbing Naruto's face in the flowers.

Naruto came up spitting out mouthfuls of leaves, stems and petals. A particularly stubborn flower remained lodged in his hair.

o.O.o

_The times they had._

* * *

><p>Well? This is part one of four. Hope that you stay on with me!<p>

Ja ne!

Twitterpated


End file.
